


A Thief in the Night

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Snitch is the most notorious thief in the Wizarding World, breaking into the homes of the oldest families and taking anything that takes his fancy.  Lucius is determined to do what the Aurors can't: catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief in the Night

Lucius was determined. This was the night. It was the fourth party he'd organized, taking out older and more valuable jewels with each one to tempt The Snitch to break-in. The thief had been terrorizing the pureblood population for almost a year, breaking through wards older than anyone alive with ease and taking anything he took a liking to. To top it all off, not only had he broken the Manor's wards, he'd also bypassed Lucius, who was lying in wait, the last two times he'd stolen from the Malfoys.

The _Prophet_ was calling him The Snitch – the thief too fast to catch. Lucius called him a scourge on all respectable families, and tonight was the night he'd do what the Aurors couldn't. He'd catch the son-of-a-bitch.

He was sitting in a corner of his study where he could see safe, door and window. He had no idea what happened last time he tried this, but he wouldn’t be surprised this time. He disillusioned himself and waited.

"You know, Lucius," a voice whispered into the room. Lucius jumped, startled out of his reverie. "This is the third time you've invited me here. _Incarcerous_." Lucius struggled against the bonds that tied him to his chair. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed it."

Lucius relied on years of social training and kept his mouth shut. The shadows opposite him shifted and a figure emerged from them. The voice was clearly male, and that impression was borne out by the person he could now see. The Snitch was tall, easily taller than Lucius, and well-built in a solid way that belied his grace as he moved around the room. He was dressed in black, from head to toe, a knitted cap covering his hair, gloves on his hands and a mask covering his eyes. The only clue to his identity was the smattering of freckles that spread out from underneath the mask.

The Snitch stalked around the desk until he stood next to Lucius' chair. Lucius' strained to hear him move, but could only hear the echoes of music and conversation from the party that was the bait. That gloved hand reached out to caress Lucius' cheek.

"So," The Snitch said, "Do you want me to just rob you?" His head turned and piercing blue eyes shone out from the mask. The mouth twitched into a smirk. "Or would you like to have some fun?"

Against all odds, Lucius felt his cock twitch.

"I know how much you love sitting there, powerless, while someone goes through your things." Lucius watched him walk to the desk and begin opening drawers. "Watch someone decide what to read and what to touch. Decide what to leave and what to take."

The ingrate was fingering his great-grandfather's antique silver desk set and Lucius knew he should be infuriated; he wouldn't even let Draco touch it, and the boy had a son of his own now. But instead he could only whimper as fierce shocks of pleasure shot through his body.

The thief turned to the book case and moved unerringly to the books that hid his small safe. He moved a copy of _Most Potente Potions_ and three shelves moved, splitting and taking books with them, revealing a wall safe protected with a combination lock to go with the wards that kept everyone except a Malfoy out.

"I know you've got Narcissa out there wearing that pretty bauble, but I'd much rather have a peek in here." The infuriating prat flashed a grin over his shoulder. "This hides the interesting stuff, doesn't it Lucius?"

The man murmured a spell and then began spinning the dial. The sound of the tumblers moving echoed in the room. Lucius struggled to control his breathing as he watched the large, capable hands moving over his most secure safe; one carefully moved the lock and the other lay flat on the door as if feeling his way to an open safe.

"There are wards you know," Lucius said, then coughed to clear his throat. He was ashamed at how breathy his voice had sounded. "Even if you manage that, the wards won't let you touch anything in there."

A large click echoed through the room and the thief wrenched the handle and opened the door.

"Oh, it is pretty."

Lucius knew the man was seeing the family jewelry, emeralds and diamonds in white gold. They'd never been stored in Gringott's, had, in fact, always been safer under the wards that only allowed a Malfoy to touch them. But The Snitch raised his wand and began to chant. Magic began to pulse, strong enough that Lucius could feel it rolling over his body. There was a strain, a struggle when the force of the man came up against the strength of the wards. Then it stopped, and Lucius saw the man reach into the safe, and when his arm drew back, the moonlight sparkled off an exquisite emerald and diamond bracelet that Lucius' mother had adored.

"How…?" He got no farther because the man was stalking back towards him. He held the bracelet against Lucius' cheek and Lucius shuddered at the cold metal of the setting. Still, with his hand so close, Lucius could feel heat through the gloves and tilted his head to get even closer. He was surprised when the hand turned and warm knuckles caressed him.

"This thing you have for being robbed is seriously kinky, Lucius. Mental."

"I do not –" But another hand was moving across his almost painful erection and the lie died in his throat.

"Does it make you feel defiled?" The deep, throaty voice wove around the chair as the man undid Lucius' belt. "Out of control? Wanting?"

The Snitch was on his knees in front of Lucius, just as Lucius had wanted him, but this was not what he'd pictured. He'd pictured the thief in shackles as he was dragged off the Azkaban, pleading for his freedom and mercy. Instead it was Lucius who was being tied up and tortured. Cold metal touched his erection, and he looked down to see the antique bracelet wrapped once, twice, three times around the its base.

"Please," he ground out. He was not above begging for mercy.

A tongue reached out and slowly teased around the head of his cock, tasting the liquid leaking from the tip.

"Please," he asked again. This time the word was not more than a breathy whisper.

The Snitch opened his mouth and took Lucius into his mouth, stopping where emeralds and diamonds barred his way. He sucked then released Lucius' cock. He left his lips resting lightly around the head, his heavy breaths sending Lucius crazy; Lucius thrust his hips up, unable to take the teasing any longer and The Snitch greedily sucked, drawing sounds from Lucius that he'd never thought to make.

He discovered his bonds had loosened, though they hadn't disappeared altogether. He could move his arms though, to push off the knitted cap and thread his fingers through messy hair and hold him there while his hips thrust up in a frantic search for oblivion. Somewhere through the roar in his head he heard the familiar sound of hand on cock and he knew the thief was wanking as he expertly sucked Lucius off. He smiled at the knowledge that he was not the only one affected.

Then the bracelet started to pull against his skin. Slowly, so slowly, it unraveled, dragging over sensitive flesh until Lucius was emptying himself into a waiting, willing mouth, his strangled cry filling the room.

The thief sat back and continued to move his hand over his own flesh. His mask had slipped and as Lucius' eyes widened in recognition and surprise, the infamous Snitch met his eyes and boldly grinned before coming with a shout and spilling himself over the priceless Persian rug.

"I'll have your badge for this," Lucius told Deputy Head-Auror Ronald Weasley. He wished his voice sounded a lot less shaky.

"You haven't yet," Ron replied, hauling himself to his feet. He leaned inches away from Lucius' face. "And you won't this time, because it would mean giving this up. If you're good and invite me around again, I might even let you have a taste of me."

Then Ron Weasley pressed a quick, ferocious kiss to his lips and stepped away, leaving Lucius trying to decide whether he was scowling because the man had the impertinence to kiss him, or because it ended far too quickly.

"I'll just keep this," he said, holding up the bracelet.

Then he picked up his wand and whispered a spell and Lucius' head slumped forward as he fell into a deep sleep.

***

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand you're upset. That's why the Minister has decreed that I'll take over supervision of this case."

"Thank you, Deputy Head-Auror. I appreciate the care you're taking. I just wish I could remember something; he must have sent me to sleep without my knowledge as soon as he arrived."

"Now, you say The Snitch stole a bracelet?"

"Yes, but nothing else. And he left a note attached to the necklace he left behind."

"Really? What does it say?"

"It reads: Something to play with next time."


End file.
